Love Comes
by luannlockhart
Summary: Her mother was gone and she was alone again...or so she thought. FaBerry


Rachel Berry did not cry. Well, she did cry, but it was always in an emotional song or to display her true artistic talent. But today; today was different.

The petite brunette had just watched her mom walk away, crushing all of her dreams about the perfect mother-daughter realtionship that she had always pictured.

"You can go Brad," she said, refering to the accompianist, "Thanks for playing our last song."

"Good night Rachel," he replied, as he put the sheet music into his bag, "Sorry about all of this."

He was referring to the whole 'I'm not cut out to be your mom' speech that Rachel had recieved from Miss Corcoran.

"There is no need to be sorry. I'm already over it." She stated in true Rachel fashion.

Brad gave her a sad smile, to which she flashed a perfect, yet fake, smile back. Never would she ever be vulnerable in front of anyone in glee club. She kept the smile up until she was certain Brad was out of the stage door.

She looked around, then tapped the piano lightly three times.

Then, it hit her. She was alone...again. She didn't have a mother figure in her life...again. She felt terrible...again. And, worst of all, she had no one to go to...again.

Touching her face, Rachel felt something damp. It was tear. She wiped it away, but they just kept flowing. Falling down to the floor of the stage, she colapsed and cried, no, she wept.

Quinn Fabray saw all of it. The speech, the reply, the song, and it broke her heart. She placed a hand on her stomach. She would never do that to her daughter. She couldn't even think about it.

And she couldn't just stand by and watch Rachel cry either.

She got up from her seat in the back of the theater and stumbled quickly down the aisle, trying not to make too much noise. After reaching the stairs, she called Rachel's name.

"Rachel?"

It was quiet. She wasn't even sure the brunette had heard it.

"Berry?" she asked a little louder.

Rachel looked up and spotted Quinn immediately. Her tear-stained face broke the blonde's heart.

"Do you need something?" Rachel asked, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"No," the girl replied, "Do you?"

During the awkward pause that followed, Quinn made her way up to the brunette. She opened her mouth to say something, but was stifled by the girl.

"I thought...I thought that we would click...and when that didn't happen...I figured that maybe...if we sang together...it would make it all better," she paused and sniffled, "I am so stupid."

Quinn winced at the girl's critism of herself.

"Don't say that Berry. You're not stupid. You're a dreamer, and there's nothing wrong with that."

Rachel sat down on the piano bench, leaving room for Quinn to join her, which the blonde did. Another moment of silence occured when Rachel started to cry again.

The smaller girl buried herself into Quinn's shoulder, which threw her off guard.

She cried and cried on the young girl and the pregnant glee clubber let her.

Out of nowhere she felt her baby kick, which reminded her of Miss Corcoran. She moved her arm, which at the time was around Rachel, and layed it across her belly. Rachel looked up, concerned that something was wrong.

"Is everything okay Quinn?" she asked.

"Yes, yes. The baby just kicked," the girl replied. "I want to ask you something."

"What?"

Quinn thought about how to carefully arange her question. "How long...did it take you to have a desire to meet your birth mother?"

"Well," Rachel started slowly, "When I was little I used to ask my dads all the time if they knew her and what she looked like and if she sang, or danced, or acted, or anything," she started to do the Rachel Berry speed talk, "but then, I just gave up on finding her, because, I knew I would be dissapointed with the outcome."

The baby kicked again. It was like an omen to Quinn. What if her baby girl would be dissapointed in her? What if the baby wanted to meet her, but she put it off for so long that they couldn't connect with that special mother-daughter bond?

"Do you think that will happen with her?"

"Your baby?" Rachel tried to clarify.

"No, my pet snake,Berry," Quinn snapped, surprising the dark-haired girl. "Sorry, I didn't...Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm used to it," She replied.

"It's not okay actually," the ex-cheerio said, "I should have never said anything like that to you. I was a terrible person, and I have been working to fix that and mend all the people that I've hurt in the past. I am truly sorry Rachel." she added as she took the teen's hand.

"Apology accepted Quinn," the girl then paused, "And I can't tell you about how your baby is going to respond to you. But...Mom...I mean Miss Corcoran and I had this talk one day and she said she...regretted...giving me up for adoption and if she could have done it over, she would have kept me. So, are you sure you want to give up your baby?"

The question hung in the air for a heavy minute. Both girls were thinking.

"No, I'm not sure," She finally replied, "But I can't do this mom thing on my own, and we both know Puck and Finn would be shitty dads."

"I...I can help you," Rachel replied. "I want to be there for you. I truly, truly do."

Quinn laughed. "You of all people..." she trailed off.

For the whole conversation, there had been minimal eye contact. At that moment though, the girls looked into one another's eyes, and it was like the ultimate peace for both of them.

"You will be there for me..." Quinn restated what the petite girl had just told her, and it meant so much more to her than anything that any guy had ever said to her.

"I want to be there for you..." Rachel said it again, adding emphasise on the want part of it. She loved Quinn and today Quinn had proved that she loved her too.

Rachel looked down and noticed that they were holding hands. She was not sure when this had occured, but she knew that it was right. Their hands fit together perfectly, like the final two puzzle pieces.

"We're keeping this baby," Quinn finalized her descision and looked at Rachel.

"We?"

"Yes. We."

Then, with only a little hesitation, their lips met. It was like a spark, no, fireworks were going off for both girls. The kiss was deepened by Quinn, but suddenly was stopped by Rachel.

"Please," Rachel asked quietly.

"Sorry," Quinn stammered, "Are we moving too fast?"

"No, we're fine, but...I just..." Rachel Berry paused, "I just want to be sad about my mom for a little while before I can be happy that I'm with you."

"You are a remarkable person Rachel Berry," the blonde told her. And the crazy kicking Quinn felt from her baby only furthered this notion in her soul.


End file.
